1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of matter classified in the art of chemistry as 3-(substituted-amino)-2,1-benzisothiazoles, to processes and intermediates for the preparation thereof, and to a method of using the same for treating inflammation in mammals.
2. Prior Art
T. Onaka et al., Itsuu Kenkyusho Nempo 16, 53-63 (1971); Chemical Abstracts 77, 48,320w (1972) disclose the compounds: ##STR1## wherein: ##STR2## No pharmacological utility is disclosed for the compounds.
R. F. Meyer et al., J. Med. Chem. 8, 515-519 (1965) disclose in most pertinent part the compounds: ##STR3## wherein inter alia: R.sub.1 is hydrogen;
R.sub.2 is chloro, bromo or methoxy; and PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are independently hydrogen, lower alkyl or phenyl. Certain independent members of the series are stated to possess gastric antisecretory, antibradykinin, antinociceptive and mild antierythema activity. PA1 Y is amino or nitro; PA1 Z is halogen or hydrogen; PA1 N is a small whole number; and PA1 R is lower alkyl. PA1 R.sub.2 is selected from the group consisting of ##STR7## R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken together with the nitrogen atom are piperazinyl, N-lower alkylpiperazinyl or N-phenylpiperazinyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is methyl or ethyl; PA1 R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl and hydroxy-lower alkyl; or PA1 R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 taken together with the nitrogen atom are pyrrolidino, piperidino, hexamethyleneimino, piperazinyl, N-lower alkylpiperazinyl or N-phenylpiperazinyl; PA1 Y is an alkylene group containing from 2 to 8 carbon atoms and separating the two nitrogen atoms by at least 2 carbon atoms; PA1 X occupies any of positions 4,5,6 or 7 and is selected from the group consisting of methoxy and halo; and PA1 n is 1 or 2; or 0,1 or 2 when R.sub.2 is ##STR8## or an acid-addition salt thereof. PA1 4-chloro-N-[4-(diethylamino)-1-methylbutyl]-2-nitrobenzamide, PA1 4-chloro-N-[4-(diethylamino)-1-methylbutyl]-2-nitrothiobenzamide, PA1 1-(4-chloro-2-nitrothiobenzoyl)-4-methylpiperazine, PA1 4-chloro-N-[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]-2-nitrothiobenzamide, PA1 4-chloro-N-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]-2-nitrothiobenzamide and PA1 4-chloro-N-[4-(dimethylamino)butyl]-2-nitrothiobenzamide.
Also disclosed are the intermediates ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 have the above-indicated meanings.
R. K. Richards et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,955 patented Feb. 23, 1965 discloses the compounds: ##STR5## wherein: X is halogen;
The compounds are stated to have utility as antifibrillatory and anti-emetic agents.